


Yandere Street Punks Swift You’re Sexy

by PrimusByTheAllspark



Category: Street Punks
Genre: Breast Sucking, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimusByTheAllspark/pseuds/PrimusByTheAllspark
Summary: A street punks rp. Street Punks rp belongs to sirconcon
Relationships: SwiftxMolly





	Yandere Street Punks Swift You’re Sexy

Kaede was walking through the streets as she kept her hood up. She was trying to get home and away from the gang known as the Purple Dragons. Her tail was swaying back and forth, back and forth a couple of times. She had her quiver with arrows in it and her bow.

Swift was walking into his house with pizzas. "Hey, Mama! I'm home!" He said as he was referring 'Mama' to his brother Rebel as a joke. "Very funny. Just put the boxes on the counter." Rebel said. "Yes, mama." He said.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly was walking home from the movie theaters last night as she could sense she was being followed. The 12,000 year old immortal human broke out into a run and started to head for home faster.

Ghost was out stealing things from others and local businesses as he felt the strong urge of his heat telling him that his perfect mate was nearby and he quickly caught the scent of the female and he started to follow her once he found her.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
BRB  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"I'll go and find Ghost." Swift said. "Yeah. You tell him to come home because it's supper time." Rebel said. "Okay, mom." He said in a sarcastic voice. He took off running out of the house to look for his brother Ghost. Once he was walking, he got a scent of a female running towards him.

Kaede kept looking back to see if anyone was following her. She kept walking only a few blocks away from the gang of Purple Dragons. What she didn't know is that one of the Purple dragons members was standing there in front of her. Her eyes glared at him until she look behind her and there were a least about nine of them. She only had one option is to go into the alley.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Um Swift is running after and chasing Molly  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
I'll re-do his part  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"I'll go and find Ghost." Swift said. "Yeah. You tell him to come home because it's supper time." Rebel said. "Okay, mom." He said in a sarcastic voice. He took off running out of the house to look for his brother Ghost. Once he was walking, he got a scent of a female and then he took off running towards the girl...because his heat was telling him to do so.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly was running until she tripped and fell on a pebble. She screamed trying to get away from him as she crawled and backed away from shaking and frightened.  
"I'll give all the money that I have! Just please leave me alone!" She begged him.

Ghost beat all the purple dragons up and then grabbed her picking her up and carrying her back to their crib as he then made it in no time at all and put her on his bed very gently.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
BRB  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Swift looks at her like she was a bit more than frightened. He picks her up in bridal style. "I'm going to take you back to my crib. So, I can take care of the knee of yours, toots." He said. He began walking back to his crib. 

Kaede back away from him as she stood her ground. "Listen here, buddy! I had them!" She said as she growled. Her tail kept swaying back and forth, back and forth a couple of times as it was getting ready to hit him.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
But miraculously her injured knee healed itself.  
"No please! Its not that bad! In fact its better now see?" Molly said as she showed him. She struggled in his arms.  
"Please let me go!"

"I want you baby cakes. You are mine now. I am in heat and you are going to be my mate," Ghost said as he climbed on top of her and kissed her softly.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Calm down, toots. These streets are no safe for pretty girl like you." Swift said. He carried her back to his crib. He kept walking down the block towards his crib. He can't waited to take her to his bedroom.

Kaede was trying so hard to get him off her. "Get off of me! Right now!?" She said. She kept turning her head away from him. Her tail was swaying back and forth, back and forth a couple of times as it was getting ready to attack him or pulled him away from her.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly started to cry and sob. She punched his face and broke out into a run screaming for help. She just wanted to go home. She quickly locked all of her doors and windows while in her apartment.

Ghost shook his head no saying that she belonged to him as he groped her boobs and he grinded against her. He nipped and nibbled hickey all over her neck and purred.

Molly started to cry and sob. She punched his face and broke out into a run screaming for help. She just wanted to go home. She quickly locked all of her doors and windows while in her apartment.

Ghost shook his head no saying that she belonged to him as he groped her boobs and he grinded against her. He nipped and nibbled hickey all over her neck and purred.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
BRB  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
?  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Um why do you keep on only doing one rp part and then keep leaving? If you are too busy to rp its fine  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
I am going to sleep. See you tomorrow  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Good night. See you tomorrow. And besides I was working my profile page and just finished entire bottle of water, it was making me to have an bathroom emergency.  
Today at 8:59 am  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Your turn  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
I will later. Because I’m still sleeping.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
???  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
I'm back  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok your turn  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Now, we're having fun." The black and blue turtle said. Swift smirked as he took off running towards the girl's apartment. He climbed up the fire escape as he saw the double doors where it leads to her bedroom. He waited for a few minutes until it's close and clear. He used his sword to pry the door open.

Kaede tried to get him off of her. "Stop! Get off of me!" She growled. Her tail was slowly wrapping around his leg to pull him away from her. She kept glaring at him nonstop. She finally push him off her. She ran towards the door as she tried to open it.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly locked herself in her bedroom closet scared stiff and she was frightened and terrified. She kept silent and quiet not making or uttering a single sound.

Ghost growled and threw his chains at her as they wrapped themselves around her and he brought her to him tying her down to his bed as he suckled on a nipple making the rosebud harden.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Swift finally got into the bedroom as he closed the doors and locking it. He set his sword against the wall. He turn around to take quick glimpse of the bedroom as he whistled. "Come out~. Come out~. Wherever you are~." He said in a singing voice.

Kaede was struggling to get out of the chains. "You can't keep here!?" She growled. Her tail was waggling rapidly as it was getting ready to attack him. "What the hell do you want with me?!" She growled.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly cried and sobbed silently to herself as she shook and quivered and shuddered in fear as she waited for him to go away. She accidentally let out a cry.

"Simple baby cakes. I want you because I am in my heat right now and you sweetheart are gonna be my mate," Ghost chirped and growled to her as he fingered her opening.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
?  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
BRB

Swift smirked. "Oh where? Oh, where? Can she be?" He asked in a singing voice. He walked towards the closet. He open the doors as he stood there as he pushed the clothes out of the way. He look down as he saw her sitting there. "Oh there you are." He said in a singing voice. He grabbed her by her arm to lift her up to her feet.

Kaede growled as her tail got out of its restraint and it hit him on the back of his head. "Don't touch me!" She said while glaring at him. She kept struggling to break free of the chains. "You can't tell me what do to, jerk!" She said.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Please sir! I beg of you! Just go away and leave me alone!" Molly said as her whole body continued to shake and she cried and sobbed her eyes out.

Ghost sighed. He restrained her tail into something more powerful as he suckled on her other nipple and he fingered her harder deeper and faster into her.

I won't hurt you, toots." Swift said as he brought her close to him. He put his hand on her cheek as he ran his fingers through her hair as he kissed her on her lips. He had a tight grip on her so she won't escaped from him. He kept kissing her as he pin her against the wall.

Kaede growled as she arched her back. She turned her away from him as she closed her eyes. "Let me go right now!?" She growled. She wasn't going to let him win or make her fall in love with him.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Mmm! Mmmm!" Molly said trying to struggle in his tight hold on her. Her eyes widened and she slowly closed them again as she found herself kissing him right back. Better to just give in then to fight and protest she thought in her head.

Ghost added a second finger deep into her folds and he finger thrusted them in and out of her as he grinded against her lower half. He rubbed and caressed along her inner walls.

Swift kept kissing her as he began to undress her and throwing her shirt and jacket onto the floor. He ran his hand down towards her skirt and then towards her leg. He took her skirt off by letting it slide down towards her ankles. He's letting her to undress him.

Kaede kept her head away from him as she stared at the wall while panting so much. She wasn't letting him to stick his dick into her because she was refusing to listen to him or even looking at him. She kept thinking that if he comes anywhere near her ears or her mouth...she will headbutt him.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
“Wha-what’re you doing? Don’t! Stop! I don’t wanna have sex with you!” Molly shouted now butt naked as she was running for her bedroom door to outside to her living room. She backed away from him. She quickly got a kitchen knife.

Ghost now made both perky globes harden and pop as he scissored inside of her with his fingers and he took them out pulled down his pants and boxers and he entered his dick deeply inside not letting her have time to adjust to him as he thrusted grunting.

Swift followed her to the kitchen. He look at the knife, then her, then the knife and then back at her. "Really? Let's make this easy. You put the knife away and I won't tie you to the bed. I'll be gentle." He said. 

Kaede's eyes went widen as she clenched her fists and her teeth together while tilting her head back and arching her back. "NO! S-stop! Get it out! Get it out! It hurts! It hurts!" She cried. She kept repeating 'get it out' and 'it hurts' over and over and over and over. 

(BRB. I have to go and feed my pets or my cat will start screaming/meowing at me if I don't feed the monsters)  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"No! The deal is you leave me alone and get the hell out and I will not stab you with this knife!" Molly said covering her boobs with one arm as she blushed beet red aiming the kitchen knife at him.

Ghost ignored her continuing to thrust deeper faster and harder into her as he grinded his hips into hers digging his feet and knees into his mattress.

"Sorry, toots. I'm staying put." Swift said as he sat down on the dining room chair. He crossed his right leg over his left leg while crossing his arms. He kept staring at her and admiring her naked body. "Here's my deal--just one sex and I'll leave you alone." He said.

Kaede let out a painful scream while clenching her teeth together. "Stop! It hurts!" She growled. She kept repeating 'let me go' over and over and over. She kept growling at him while arching her back. "It's too big!? Get it out!?" She growled.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
For whatever reason Molly was giving in and she put the knife away. He somehow was manipulating her. She blushed and walked over to him. Whatever he made her swallow in his kiss earlier was taking effect. She sat down on his lap stroking his cheek.  
"No not just one time but many more times after that too!" She purred to him nuzzling him not in control of her body anymore for now.

Ghost continued to ignore her and rammed and slammed vigorously and rougher into her as he kissed her on her stomach and even made hickeys there too and on her abdomen grinding against her pelvis.

OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"I know you'll give up, toots." Swift said as he ran his hands up and down her back. He smiled and kissed her on her lips. "Let's go back to your bedroom and have fun, beautiful." He said as he look into her eyes.

Kaede refused to fall in love with him or letting him win. She kept growling at him as she felt his lips and hot breath on her stomach. She even felt his dick getting harden and throbbing inside of her. The pastel colored, flightless dragon's stomach was a slightly bigger from his hot and thick semen as he kept filling her up.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly blushed beet red and nodded and moaned for him as she got up and laid down sexily on her bed for him waiting for him. Deep in her mind she was trying to take back control of her body but whatever drug he gave her would not wear off until 3 hours from now. 

Ghost did not orgasm or climax into her yet but he kept on thrusting deeper deep into her core and her pussy as he finally reached his high and his peak and released his cum and his juices splashing in tidal waves into her.

Swift walked into her bedroom after he locked the door. He took his clothes off along with his shoes as he dropped onto the floor. He kept his necklaces on. He crawled into her bed as he pinned her down as he rubbed her breast while kissing her neck and leaving hickeys all over her neck. He even twisted her nipple on her other breast.

Kaede was panting and her body was covered into sweat. She turn her head away from him by refusing to look at him. Her heart was beating so much as she can heard it. Her stomach was a bit bigger than earlier from his hot and semen. She even had her orgasmed pouring out of her. She mumbled something under her breath that sounded like 'hate' or something like that.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Ahh Swift please!" Molly moaned and mewled out softly as she arched her back and dug her heels deep into her mattress. She was getting so further aroused and turned on. She kissed his head and felt his snakebites pierce her skin. She whimpered a little bit.

Ghost was now falling from cloud nine as he made her none of his liquids left her hot sexy pussy. He slipped out of her panting heavily as he wrapped his arms around her and he pulled her against him and he put the covers over them. He nuzzled her neck breathing in her scent.

Swift smirked as he sucked on her nipple while squeezing her breast. He loves it to hear her moans. He kept sucking on her nipples until they got harden. He kissed her breasts, then her chest, then her stomach and then her abdomen. He may be a street punk but he's also known as cowboy Casanova.

Kaede was still tied up as she stay awake. She didn't want him to breath on her neck as she kept her head turn to the side. She was trying to get away from him and get out of his tight grip. She even felt his dick against her leg.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly arched her back again as she moaned and mewled softly her body shuddering and shivering as arousal set in even further and chill ran up and down her spine as she curled her toes.  
“Swift I hope I’m your only girl now and forever! I wanna be yours! I love you so much!” She cooed as her mind screamed no! Why did I say that to him?! 

Swift smirked as he snickers to what she just said. "As you wish, toots." He said. He stick his dick against the entrance to her hot and sexy pussy by grinding and teasing her. He kept her kissing her on her lips while grinding and teasing her.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Back  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
“Swift sweetie! Please don’t tease me like that! Please fuck me already you sexy hot handsome guy!” Molly whimpered and squeaked out as she arched her back and scratched his shoulders and rubbed his shoulders up and down in soothing notions.

"Your wish is my command, toots." Swift said. He stick his dick into her as he began to thrusting deeper and rougher inside of her as he dug his fingers into her hips. He lift her up into his arms as he kept thrusting deeper and harder into her. "You're so beautiful~." He said.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly screamed out his name as her not so virgin walls still compressed and tightened around his dick as she mewled and moaned out softly as she rubbed his sexy hot muscular chest. She nuzzled him ever so softly.

Swift kept thrusting his dick deeper and harder into her nonstop. He held her in his arms as he listened to her moans and calling his name. He kissed her while thrusting his dick deeper and deeper into her. "You're so hot and sexy, toots." He said.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
“Ahh swift please! You are too! I love you! What about you handsome?” Molly asked him looking up and gazing up at him with puppy dog eyes asking him if he loved her too. She moaned and whimpered softly throwing her head back as she curled her toes.

Swift kissed her deeply and passionately. He kept thrusting and thrusting deeper and deeper nonstop. He held her in his arms as they were covered in each other's sweat. He pulled away from their kisses. "I love you too, toots~." He said.

Swift kissed her deeply and passionately. He kept thrusting and thrusting deeper and deeper nonstop. He held her in his arms as they were covered in each other's sweat. He pulled away from their kisses. "I love you too, toots~." He said.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
BRB  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok brb too   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Back   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
???  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
I'm back and having my supper  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
It’s your turn when you come back on   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
I'm here  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Ok your turn   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Crap its my turn sorry about that   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
I already went. I thought it was your turn because I went before I had supper  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly groaned and whimpered and pretty soon the drug wore completely off. She gasped and tried to get him out of her.  
"Wha-what the?! Why the hell are you inside me you perverted freak?!" Molly asked him angrily.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Your turn now   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"What are you talking about?" Swift asked. He held her in his arms. "You were falling in love with me. Calling me handsome. You said 'you love me' and I said 'I love you too'." He said. He shook his head as he kept thrusting and thrusting deeper and deeper into her.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"You gave me a drug when you first kissed me and you made me swallow it! I do not love you! I dislike you! Now get outta me right now or else!" Molly said trying to get him outta her still struggling.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Swift pinned her down on the bed. He grabbed her chin as he kissed her while thrusting his dick in deeper and harder nonstop. He pulled away from her. "Remember our deal--one sex and I'll leave you alone." He said. He slipped something into his mouth before pinning her down on the bed.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
But this time Molly fought back. With her martial arts training she slipped him outta her before he could climax and she kicked him into her desk. She made a run for it down the fire escape still butt naked. She needed to call the cops.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Swift put his pants as he took off running after her. He called for his brother Ghost to help him to track her down. He swore to himself that he will find her and will tie her up to her bedpost. He kept running after her as he took a few shortcuts. "I'm going to find you." He said.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly hid in a dumpster also disguising her scent because she deduced that was how he has been finding her this whole time. Ghost was sound asleep not bothering with it. She was silent covering her mouth this time.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Swift was walking into the alley to look for her. He noticed her footsteps led towards the alley. He growled. "Would you get out of there?! I'm tired of your little games!" He said as he tap his sword against the dumpster. He did it a couple of times.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"Just leave me alone! Let me go! Stop stalking me and sexually assaulting me! I am gonna have you arrested!" Molly said coming out and had a iron bar in her possession knocking him into the alley wall and walked out of there he knee injury from earlier now catching up to her.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Swift sighs as he grabbed the chains from the hidden pocket of his jacket. He used it to catch her. "Stop running right now. Do you think I'm afraid of the cops?" He asked. He pulled her back towards him.   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly struggled as the chain were caught around her ankles and wrists.   
"Please! Why? Why're you doing this?! Why not some other girl?!" Molly shouted as she cried and sobbed.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Swift brought her back into the alley. He put the chains around her. "If you stop running. I'll tell you." He said as he held the chain in his hand. He put his hand by her head as he stared into her eyes.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly now looked away from him.  
"I cannot run anymore not while I am chained up anyway," she said brokenly as she gave up and continued to cry and sob as tears poured down her cheeks.

Swift sighs as he look away from her while holding the chain in his hand. "It's mating season and I'm in heat." He said. He closed his eyes while his hand is by her head. He put his head on her shoulder. "Other girls cheated on me. I've depressed for a month. My brothers wanted me to be happy again." He said as his hot breath was breathing on her bare skin.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Now that really stung at her heart. Molly moaned and mewled softly.  
“I knew it. Men like you are all the same regardless of what species. You saying you loved me was a lie. You just wanted a good fucking and to screw a girl so anyone would’ve been ok! Unchain me right now and let me go!” Molly shouted about to scream for help.

Swift put a lock on the chains as he put her on his shoulders and took her to the warehouse that is abandoned. He put her in the room with a small window. He untied the chains for a quick second. He used the chains to tied her hands together and then he put her down on the crates. He even used his sword to stop the chains and her ever escaping. He took jacket off and threw it onto the other crate. He began to kiss her as he undo his belt and pants to bring out his dick. He took his shirt off and set it off to the side. He stick his dick into her as he began to thrust his dick inside of her deeper and harder nonstop.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
???  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Is that better?  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly did not say anything at that point. She sobbed and cried while she continued to moan and mewl at the same time.  
"Swift am I your prisoner now and forever?" Molly asked him scared terrified and frightened as she looked away from him whimpering.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Yes   
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Swift kept thrusting and thrusting deeper inside of her. "I'll tell you after this. I promise." He said. He dug his fingers into her hips until he leaves bruises and fingerprints into her skin. He groaned as he kept thrusting deeper into her not-so-virgin vagina. He was sweating so much.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly cried out screaming out his name in pure lust pleasure delight and in bliss. She arched her back and her body shuddered and twitched for that was all she really could do at the moment. The chains were hurting her and digging into her flesh as she continued to sob.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"If I take the chains off, you won't run away?" Swift asked. He wiped her tears away with his thumbs. He kept wiping her tears with his shirt. He kissed her stomach and her body as he left hickeys on her body.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
"No I will not. I swear!" Molly said now of her own free will giving in and giving up as she stared into his masked eyes with her watery eyed ones. She sighed and whimpered.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Swift pulled his dick out of her. He walked around her as he removed his sword and then he untied the chains from her wrists. He kissed her forehead...err...he was about to but he didn't. He went back to stick his dick back into her not-so-virgin vagina as he began to thrust again by going deeper and deeper inside of her.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
“Ow! Swift please! You just had sex with me twice now! Y-you said only once! Am I really your prisoner?” Molly asked brokenly as she hiccuped and frowned and sighed. She arched her back as she moaned and mewled some more him. She finally released her cum all over his dick inside her.

Swift look at her as he sighs. "Let me release it inside of you." He said. He kept thrusting and thrusting deeper inside of her for a few more times. He dug his fingers into her skin until he left bruises on her hips.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
Molly sighed leaning up to nuzzle him as she promised she would stay with him now and forever and she would never cheat on him. She kissed his lips softly as she scratched her shoulders and orgasmed one more final time for him moaning.

Swift kept thrusting deeper and deeper into her. He held her in his arms. He kissed her back as he didn't flinched when she scratched his shoulders. He kept thrusting deeper nonstop. He climaxed a lot inside of her hot and sexy pussy. He groaned.  
OnceUponATimeFangirl's avatar  
“Swift I’m falling for you for real now. I’ll be yours forever my liege.just promise you’ll never cheat on my either and say you love me too hot stuff,” Molly moaned out and mewled as she started to pant and was seeing stare as her vaginal walls tightened around his cock inside her.


End file.
